


lorem ipsum

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Wyjaśniam, dlaczego w moich fikach RK zawsze będzie RK.





	lorem ipsum

**Author's Note:**

> Filologia klasyczna i informatyka weszły do baru... To jest absolutny crack, łącznie z tytułem, nie wierzcie niczemu, co tu napisałam. 
> 
> Or is it...?

1.

Hank odchylił się do tyłu i przeciągnął z niemal lubieżnym stęknięciem. Wygiął szyję w lewo, w prawo, jeszcze raz w obie strony, po czym znowu rozwalił się na krześle w niewygodnej, ale efektywnej pozycji. Był tak zesztywniały po kilku godzinach ślęczenia nad notatkami, że najmniejsza zmiana pozycji powodowała tępy ból w mięśniach. Starość nie radość.

Nie, pieprzyć to, pięć krzyżyków z hakiem to nie starość, nie w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Musiał po prostu znowu zacząć ćwiczyć.

Zajmujący sąsiednie biurko Connor rzucił mu potępiające spojrzenie. Sam stanowił podręcznikowy przykład poprawnej sylwetki – kręgosłup wyprostowany, obie stopy na podłodze, łokcie przy tułowiu. Hank wyzywająco rozwalił się jeszcze bardziej. Plastikowy drań nie będzie mu tu łypał, skoro sam ma zwyczaj siadać tyłkiem na blacie biurka, kiedy szef nie patrzy.

Connor pokręcił głową i wrócił do swojego raportu.

Parę biurek dalej Reed zsunął się w krześle, rozkraczył nogi, rozłożył ramiona na boki i odchylił głowę na oparcie. Przypominał rozdeptaną rozgwiazdę zamiast, jak zazwyczaj, kopniętego szczura. Chociaż Hank musiał przyznać, że Reed przez ostatnie cztery godziny pracował równie ciężko jak on; obniżka jego wątpliwej szczurzej atrakcyjności, spowodowana zmierzwionymi włosami, podkrążonymi oczami i wymiętym ubraniem, była usprawiedliwiona. Nie żeby, jak już powiedziano, na co dzień Reed był bardziej atrakcyjny. Hank powinien przestać myśleć o Reedzie.

Tylko że teraz, kiedy o nim myślał, uświadomił sobie, że Reed niedawno wrócił z kibla. Bardziej wymięty, niż kiedy do niego szedł. A RK w tym samym czasie wrócił z archiwum. Tak samo niepokalany jak przedtem, ale zadowolony jak kot, który złapał szczura.

No, kurwa, nie. Hank oczy sobie wyślepiał i tyłek odkształcał nad tym pieprzonym morderstwem, a tamci ciupciali się bezczelnie w kiblu. Hank uniósł potężny plik papierów w górę, po czym z łomotem upuścił go na biurko. Zaskoczony Reed stracił równowagę i rymnął wraz z przechylonym do tyłu krzesłem na ziemię.

\- Nie śpi się w pracy – warknął Hank.

\- Pierdol się, jestem już dawno po służbie! – syknął Reed, zbierając się z podłogi i pocierając siedzenie. – Przez ciebie złamałem kość ogonową, ćwoku.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie RK ci ją złamał w kiblu?

Reed wciągnął powietrze, ale, o dziwo, nie odszczeknął się. Mruknął coś tylko pod nosem i obrócił krzesło tyłem do Hanka. Za to RK uniósł głowę znad swojego terminala i oświadczył poważnie, że za bardzo dba o kość ogonową detektywa Reeda, by ją aż tak uszkadzać.

\- Jest tam najwyżej kilka siniaków – dodał po chwili.

Hank zarechotał na widok spłonionych uszu Reeda. Upokarzanie go zawsze stanowiło najjaśniejszy punkt dnia pracy. Hankowi będzie tego brakowało na emeryturze... Do której ma jeszcze kawał czasu, Jezu, Anderson, weź się w garść.

Komisariat powoli się wyludniał, światła wygaszały w miarę, jak policjanci opuszczali budynek, i wkrótce tylko cztery stanowiska wciąż otoczone były przytłumionym blaskiem lamp biurowych. Jedynym pracującym był RK, który wbijał zirytowany wzrok w zapiski ze sprzecznymi zeznaniami czterech świadków, próbując znaleźć jakikolwiek punkt zaczepienia. Reed spał z głową na skrzyżowanych na biurku ramionach, a Connor siedział na biurku Hanka i wspólnie oglądali filmiki ze szczeniakami.

\- Mam! – RK niespodziewanie walnął pięścią w blat. Reed poderwał głowę i rozejrzał się półprzytomnie. Pasemko śliny zwieszało mu się z wargi. – Connor, podaj mi akta TPR-20/69320b/315! Są u kapitana.

Connor posłusznie zeskoczył z biurka i skierował się do ciemnego gabinetu Fowlera. Przez jego szklaną ścianę Hank widział, jak Connor rozgląda się po pokoju, po czym podchodzi do jednej z szaf i bezradnie patrzy w górę, na rząd równo poustawianych segregatorów na najwyższej półce. Android stanął na palcach, ale nie mógł dosięgnąć.

Zanim Hank zdecydował, czy warto się poświęcić i pójść mu z pomocą, diodka RK zamigotała żółto. RK zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w kierunku gabinetu kapitana, gdzie Connor patrzył na niego przez szybę szczenięco smutnym wzrokiem. RK podniósł się bez słowa, dołączył do niego, wyciągnął rękę i bez wysiłku zdjął segregator z szafy. Oba androidy pozostały na miejscu, pogrążone w lekturze akt, szepcząc coś między sobą.

Hank oderwał od nich wzrok, słysząc prychnięcie Reeda.

\- Mój jest większy – powiedział Reed chełpliwie i całkowicie niepotrzebnie.

Hank uniósł brew.

\- Wiesz, co mówią o mężczyznach z dużymi androidami. Że coś sobie rekompensują.

\- Och, pierdol się, Anderson – Gavin zarumienił się nieatrakcyjnie i potarł szczecinę na podbródku. – RK nie ma na co narzekać.

Hankowi nie umknęła niejasność jego odpowiedzi.

\- Na swój ekwipunek pewnie nie narzeka, ale na twój? Maluszku? Chociaż nie, przecież to jasne, że to nie ty szermujesz w tym związku.

\- Nie ja co?

\- No wiesz – Hank zrobił kółeczko z palców prawej ręki, kilka razy wsunął w nie palec lewej, po czym pokiwał nim na Reeda. – To na pewno nie ty.

\- Ugh, dlaczego ja w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam – Reed zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Bo mnie kochasz, Gavin - porucznik zatrzepotał rzęsami i zrobił dzióbek, na co Reed przeżegnał się ostentacyjnie.

Androidy wciąż dyskutowały nad segregatorem. Po chwili RK ściągnął z szafy jeszcze jeden. Connor przysiadł na biurku kapitana. Z braku lepszej rozrywki porucznik i detektyw obserwowali ich z pustej, ciemnej sali głównej: Reed z głową wciąż opartą na ramionach, Hank rozwalony w krześle i z paczką chipsów w dłoni.

\- Nadałeś mu już imię? – spytał Hank od niechcenia.

\- Anderson, moje pokolenie nie nadaje imion swoim fiutom, to wasza działka, pierniku.

\- Jezus, Reed. Pytam o RK.

\- A – Reed ziewnął rozdzierająco. – To też nie. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle chcę, żeby miał jakieś imię. Znasz te miejskie legendy, nie? Że wymawiasz trzy razy imię Krwawej Mary do lustra i zjawia się Afroamerykanin z hakiem zamiast ręki?

\- Chyba coś ci się…

\- Sęk w tym, że niektóre rzeczy nie powinny być nazwane – wymamrotał Reed sennie. – W Starym Kraju nie mieli nazwy dla niedźwiedzia, bo bali się, że jak ją wymówią, to miś im wlezie do chaty.

\- Jak to nie mieli nazwy, to jak o nim mówili?

\- Omownie. Miodojad. Wielki zwierz. Kudłacz. Do dziś tak na niego mówią.

\- A twój Stary Kraj ma jakąś nazwę czy też wlezie do chaty, jak ją wymówisz? – Hank podjął próbę chwycenia podrzuconego chipsa w usta i zaklął, gdy ten wylądował mu na koszuli. Porucznik bez żenady strzepnął go na podłogę i kopnął pod biurko. – I co to ma wspólnego z RK?

\- No – Gavin podrapał się niepewnie po nosie. – On jest trochę jak ten niedźwiedź. Lepiej nie wywoływać go z lasu, wiesz?

Hank pokręcił głową.

\- Cholera, nie mogę uwierzyć, że w końcu dorosłeś, Reed. Myślałem, że zrobisz jakiś durny dowcip o tym, jak to wystarczy, że trzy razy wymówisz imię RK i RK dojdzie, czy coś.

Gavin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Kurwa, Anderson, to było dobre. Kradnę.

Hank przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy, ale nie skomentował, bo eRKi wyszły w końcu z gabinetu Fowlera i przysiadły przy biurku RK, migocząc diodkami jak stroboskopy w dyskotece.

 

2.

Temat powrócił kilka dni później, gdy całą czwórką wybrali się do pubu, żeby uczcić zamknięcie sprawy. Bo Gavin najwyraźniej był teraz osobą chadzającą na podwójne randki z najbardziej znienawidzonym dziadem na komisariacie. Ale czego się nie robiło dla wyuzdanego seksu: RK miał swoje sposoby, aby Gavina przekonać. Zresztą tym razem to eRKi fundowały, a jeśli było coś poza obietnicą seksu, co miało szansę wpłynąć na decyzję Gavina, było to darmowe żarcie.

Anderson uważał chyba tak samo, bo wcinał swoje steki, jakby ledwo co go wypuścili z karceru dla wegetarian, popijając je sokiem porzeczkowym. Gavin z premedytacją i satysfakcją żłopał piwo za piwem. Anderson udawał, że ma to gdzieś.

\- Może Conrad? Jak Connor, tylko inaczej.

Reed pokręcił głową.

\- Mój były nazywał się Conrad. Wredny ciul.

\- Conan?

\- Rymuje się z onan, pogięło cię? I miałem byłego, co się tak nazywał. Ciul do kwadratu.

\- Constantine? – wtrącił Connor. Gavin rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Ty tak poważnie? Chcecie być jednym z tych rodzeństw?

Connor zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jakich rodzeństw?

\- Connor, Conrad, Constantine, Coen, a siostra, kurwa, Convalia.

\- No to może Richard? Bo RK brzmi jak Rick.

\- Ugh, nie, znałem kiedyś Richarda. Kutas jeden.

\- Eryk? Bo też brzmi…

\- Były - przerwał Reed.

\- No to nie wiem, Hannibal może – Anderson dopił swój soczek z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem i machnął na kelnera o następny.

\- Jezu, ten był najgorszy. 

\- Kurwa, Reed, przerżnąłeś całą akademię?? Nie wiedziałem, że się tak puszczasz.

\- Co robić, temu tyłeczkowi trudno się oprzeć – odparł Reed z zadowoleniem.

\- Na pewno jest bardziej atrakcyjny od twojej mordy.

\- Awww, zauważyłeś, Anderson?

\- Pierdol się, Reed. Moja ostatnia propozycja: Nigel.

\- Um…

Hank otworzył szeroko oczy i wydał okrzyk obrzydzenia.

\- Pierdolony profesor Nigel też??

\- UMMMM…

\- Chryste, Reed, przecież on miał z osiemdziesiątkę na karku i sztuczne oko!

Reed podrapał się po nosie.

\- I niezłego lewego sierpowego, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli – mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

\- NIE WIEM I NIE CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ.

\- Skończmy tę dyskusję – uciął RK. Przez ostatnich kilka minut przysuwał niepostrzeżenie swoje krzesło do krzesła Reeda, tak że teraz Gavin czuł dotyk jego ramienia na swoim. Bardzo posesywny dotyk. – Nomina sunt odiosa. Nie mam zamiaru nosić imienia po jednym z byłych detektywa Reeda, a jak widać, musielibyśmy przebrnąć przez całą książkę telefoniczną, żeby znaleźć jakieś nieużywane.

\- No nie wiem – odparł Gavin, szczerząc się do niego wyzywająco. – W Starym Kraju bawiłem się w piaskownicy z Żeliborem. Już dalej w książce telefonicznej nie zajdziesz.

RK zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Gavin zawiercił się w krześle. Nie teraz, durny fiucie, leżeć!

\- Ale nie możesz mówić do niego po numerze seryjnym – upierał się porucznik. – To brzmi jakoś nietego. Źle.

\- Wychodzi pan z błędnego założenia, poruczniku – odparł RK. – Owszem, w historii ludzkości numery nadawane ludziom mają swoje złe skojarzenia i ciemne strony, ale nie tylko. Dla urzędnika jest pan numerem dowodu osobistego, dla lekarza numerem ubezpieczenia. W świecie cyfrowym jest pan jedynie ciągiem zer i jedynek. I czymże jest imię, jeśli nie ciągiem symboli, które mają jedynie umowne znaczenie?

\- Czymże w istocie – prychnął Gavin, popijając piwo. Anderson zignorował go kompletnie.

\- Nie wkurza cię to? – spytał zamiast tego. – Że jesteś jednym z tysięcy RK?

\- Po pierwsze, nie jestem – RK wyglądał na lekko urażonego. – Jestem jedynym istniejącym prototypem modelu RK900. Po drugie, Connor jest jednym z tysięcy modeli Connor. Dlaczego nie zada pan jemu tego pytania? Po trzecie, wie pan, że w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych żyje w tej chwili ponad osiemnaście tysięcy Henryków?

\- Bam! – Gavin wycelował w Andersona oba palce wskazujące, po czym zdmuchnął sączący się z nich wyimaginowany dym.

Anderson przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak sobie chcecie. Nie będę się wtrącał.

Było już dobrze po pierwszej, kiedy Gavin i RK opuścili restaurację. Connor wyciągnął Andersona przed północą, argumentując, że jutro muszą wcześnie wstać. Anderson nie protestował. Gavin w życiu jeszcze nie widział nikogo tak ciasno owiniętego wokół czyjegoś paluszka. On sam zamierzał zostać tak długo, aż kelnerzy zaczną wymownie wycierać sąsiednie stoliki.

A potem jeszcze trochę dłużej.

W końcu jednak wymowne wycieranie przeszło w wymowne pochrząkiwania, a te z kolei w bardzo wymowne mordowanie wzrokiem, więc RK zapłacił za Gavinowe piwa i poprowadził go do szatni. Gavin dał się prowadzić potulnie, a nawet z miłymi motylkami w brzuchu. W sumie owinięcie wokół paluszka nie było takie złe. Zwłaszcza kiedy do jednego paluszka dołączały kolejne, he he.

\- Próbowałeś mnie spić, cholerny walkmanie? – wymruczał Gavin, gdy RK manewrował jego ramionami, by wcisnąć je w rękawy kurtki. – Żeby mnie teraz niecnie wypalcować, co?

\- Gavin, błagam. W tym wieku powinieneś już wiedzieć, że seks po alkoholu nie jest żadną atrakcją.

\- Mhmmm, zależy dla kogo. Ja mógłbym po prostu leżeć, a ty odwaliłbyś za mnie całą robotę, jak na dobrego seksbota przystało. Roboty do roboty, he he.

\- To wyzysk i dyskryminacja, detektywie. Myślałem, że już z tego wyrosłeś.

\- Nigdy. I za to mnie tolerujesz.

RK wydał nieco szumiący odgłos rozbawienia. On też trochę wypił. Od czasu Rewolucji barmani eksperymentowali z drinkami na bazie thirium i wszystko wskazywało na to, że dobrze im szło.

Wyszli chwiejnie z restauracji, żegnani chłodnymi „zapraszamy ponownie” od mijanego personelu. Wezwana wcześniej taksówka podjeżdżała właśnie pod budynek. Gavin wpakował się na tylne siedzenie, protestując z pijacką godnością, kiedy RK popędzał go poklepywaniem po jego własnym siedzeniu.

\- Staremu wyskoczyłyby bajpasy, gdyby znał twoje zarejestrowane imię – wymamrotał Gavin, wtulając nos w szyję RK. Ogrzewanie w taksówce pracowało pełną parą, ale noc była dość chłodna, a poza tym miał, kurwa, prawo miziać się do własnego androida. – Podkręć trochę temperaturę, do diabła, uświerkam tu z zimna.

Syntetyczna skóra RK rozgrzała się nieco bardziej i Gavin zamruczał z zadowoleniem.

\- Nie doceniasz sentymentalizmu porucznika – odparł RK. – W jego telefonie Connor figuruje pod innym imieniem. Przypadkiem wiem, że Connor zarejestrował je jako oficjalne.

\- Nie gadaj! To dlaczego go nie używa?

\- A dlaczego ja nie używam swojego?

Gavin nie widział twarzy RK, ale był pewien, że android uniósł brew. Wsunął jedno ramię między plecy RK a oparcie siedzenia, drugie przerzucił w poprzek jego piersi i ścisnął androida mocno i posesywnie niczym zazdrosna ośmiornica.

\- Bo skopałbym dupę każdemu, kto tak by do ciebie powiedział – mruknął w szyję RK. Android zaszumiał i zaterkotał z rozbawieniem.

\- No właśnie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że Kondom nie włamie ci się do mózgu i się nie dowie? Bo Anderson nie dałby mi żyć, gdyby się dowiedział.

\- A ja myślałem, że martwisz się jego bajpasami.

\- Nieeeeeeeee.

\- Kon...Connor nie ma szans wobec moich zabezpieczeń – odparł chełpliwie RK. – Sam nie mógłbym się do siebie włamać – dodał po chwili. – Na szczęście nie muszę. Bo już jestem w środku.

Gavin zarechotał cicho. Jego android był jednak nieźle narąbany od tych swoich niebieskich drinków z parasolką. Podobno wprowadzały do oprogramowania drobne, kontrolowane wirusy symulujące upojenie alkoholowe: brak koordynacji motorycznej, spowolnienie procesów logiczno-kognitywnych i zakłócenia w głośnikach. „Kontrolowane” w tym przypadku oznaczało bardziej „bezpieczne dla systemu i ulegające samozniszczeniu po ustalonym czasie”, niż „dające się usunąć w dowolnym momencie”. Chociaż Gavin podejrzewał, że RK i jego supermegawyczesany mózg elektronowy mógł wytrzeźwieć na zawołanie, jeśli okoliczności tego wymagały.

Westchnął.

\- Seksu mi się chce – poskarżył się płaczliwie. Przechylił głowę na tyle, by móc posłać RK dobrze już wyćwiczone szczeniaczkowe spojrzenie, dodatkowo wzmocnione intensywnym trzepotaniem rzęsami. – Zróbmy to w taksówce.

Diodka RK zamigotała.

\- Pod warunkiem, że nie każesz mi robić wszystkiego. Jestem trochę... – android zawahał się, po czym dokończył: – Niektóre z moich procesorów są offline.

Gavin prychnął. Plastikowy fiut w życiu by się nie przyznał, że się urżnął, jak normalny człowiek.

\- Dobra, dobra. Do tego nie potrzeba mózgu.

Android nie zdążył się obruszyć, bo Reed wdrapał się na jego kolana i wsadził mu język w usta.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji zamknięcia kolejnej sprawy, Misiu-Pysiu – wymruczał po chwili Gavin.

Misio-Pysio odpowiedział najbardziej zębatym uśmiechem, na jaki pozwalało jego chwilowo zawirusowane oprogramowanie i rozpostarł Gavina na tylnym siedzeniu.

Automatyczna taksówka, która osiągnęła samoświadomość i zdewiantowała zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej, już tego żałowała.


End file.
